wild_stylefandomcom-20200215-history
Axl
Axl (アクセル, Akuseru) or "Revolver Axl" (レボルバー・アクセル, Riborubā Akuseru) is a character introduced in Nintendo and Team Mika's Wild ''series. He is a impulsive and violent bandit that used to be a member of the Sunakawa tribe, until he was exiled . Axl is the second-in-command of the Revolver Dust Devils, a group of bandits bent on stealing the Phantom Ruby. He is Wildcat's right-hand man and is a recurring antagonist in ''Wild Style Reloaded, and the secondary protagonist of Wildcat and Axl. Appearance Axl is a doll made in the appearance of a young adult with slightly brown skin and cobalt hair with blue eyes. He is around the same height as Wildcat and taller than Cian. He wears a blue bandanna wrapped around his head with black pants and a blue tank top. On his hands, Axl wears fingerless black gloves with metal platings on the back of the gloves. Personality Just like the rest of the Revolver Dust Devils, Axl is a violent, impulsive bandit from West Amarillo who usually travels from city to city and causes as much chaos as he can, along with the other Revolvers. Axl is usually shown as more, always in the pursuit of pleasure, similar to Wildcat, and is always going along with Wildcat's schemes. He is also known for his extreme outbursts upon being made less than by anyone else, with the sole exception of Wildcat and Rosa, showcasing his primary need for self-gratification. He is also shown to be extremely vituperative and reacts violently to anyone that tries to get on his or the other bandits' bad side. History Wildcat and Axl In Wildcat and Axl, Axl appears alongside Wildcat as the titular protagonists. At the start of the game, Axl first appears as a renegade tribe member from the Sunakawa tribe, apparently exiled from the tribe due to his violent nature. Other appearances Wild Style Reloaded In Wild Style Reloaded, Axl appears alongside Wildcat and the rest of the Revolvers as a minor character. Atelier Tone A replica of Axl and the other Revolver Dust Devils, Themes Revolver Dust Devils (リボルバースナーストム ! 戦い !) - The main rival theme of the Revolver Dust Devils. This song plays when encountering any of the bandits in Wild Style Reloaded. Team Dust Devil (チムダストデビルー) - Battles * Axl vs. Wildcat * Axl and Kasane vs. Praline * Axl vs. Hell Mirage Axl * Axl, Wildcat, Kasane, Kilo, and Cian vs. Roulette Voice Actors * Japanese: Nobutoshi Canna * English: Matthew Mercer Quotes * "!...Wildcat, this is stupid, let's go!" * “If that Mirage Ruby can give you anything you want, then how come anyone hasn't found it yet?" * "No way...that's...impossible!!" * "Uwa!...Why does that matter again? Let's just look for some shelter!" * "If you don't start talking, then we'll just have to throw you to the dogs! It's been a while since we fed them, too." * "I don't trust her. There's always a catch with this kind of stuff anyways. Besides, why does she want us to get it for her?" * “''I'll slice through anyone and anything that gets in my way!" '' Category:Characters Category:Wild Style Reloaded characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Revolver Dust Devils Category:Bandits